dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Not quite finished
The Funeral of Duke Arnold Pinebrook The services held were a somber and dignified affair. In an area of the Near Dreaming that lay on the outskirts of the Freehold of Dreams-Upon-Ramsgate, a walkway leading from the freehold entrances had been cleared out, and attendants to the funeral were lead along a path marked by lanterns upon humble, but sturdy, pillars of granite. A pathway broad enough for half a dozen to walk abreast led mourners through a curving route lined with young Yew trees planted or grown in a thick, regular route. One day their branches might make a full canopy that covered the path, but at present, they simply hid the surrounding landscape. After a final pillar, mourners passed through an archway in a fence line that, presumably, stretched off through the thick treelines in either direction to mark out the border of a graveyard. Beyond, space opened up into a surprisingly sparse and sunny field- clearly, the area was only recently set aside for this purpose, and only a few structures stood in the scenic, if empty, cemetery. A mausoleum of gray and green marble had been erected in the days before the service. Some small, humble flowerbeds gave the vague impression of how the spaces would be laid out for future burial plots without drawing too much attention. An area with rows of seats had been set up in an area with a raised podium, and attendants led to seats for the service. Nearby, a pavilion had been erected with some additional seating in the shade, where a number of retainers and staff stood ready to assist guests. The widow Duchess Natalia Pinebrook & his Majesty King Peter Highcastle were seated at the front, surrounded by their retinues and maintaining a dignified, if distant, solemnity throughout the ceremony For all the effort taken to make the event tasteful and splendid, the service itself was fairly brief. A few minutes of simple welcomes from Lord Wesmoore, the late Dukes majordomo began the ceremony. After a few words about grief, resolve, and legacy, he introduced a few other nobles who had either served under or with Pinebrook in the past. None spoke for more than a minute or two, and their words were straightforward, sorrowful, and heartfelt. The last to stand at the podium was his Majesty himself, and his speech was jarringly brief. "Arnold Pinebrook has been taken from us, and we are forever the poorer for it. He was a great man; fierce, keen, and above all loyal... and I suspect I shall not see his like again. I count myself diminished, as though my right hand lost. This is a black day. Our resolve must be our solace." With that, the service came to a close. A closed casket was taken into the mausoleum to be interred and sealed, and mourners were escorted back to the halls of Dreams-Upon-Ramsgate for a brief wake to express condolences to the Duchess and take refreshments. Those who attended would note that King Highcastle departed immediately after the service, rather than socialize at the reception when no few than 5 other monarchs had made the point of being present to express their condolences to Duchess Natalia. Keen observers would also note that Natalia still bore a sign of injury from the attack; her left hand, though covered in glove and sleeves of her dress, looked as though it pained her still, and two fingers appeared not to bend easily. While she looked every bit the grieving widow, Natalia Pinebrook was nonetheless tired and cold. Stories that have circulated since the Funeral: Freak storms savage ships across the English Channel:'' '' at least 5 ships piloted by or manned by Kithain have been confirmed sunk altogether by sudden storms in as many days. While two were fishing boats with mortal crewmen lost, so far no Kithain have been confirmed dead, but there are at least 2 Kithain as yet unaccounted for. Claims of miraculous metal discovered: '' ''According to word of mouth circulation, a Nocker by the name of Bobart Bainpersast has made claims that he and his company have discovered and identified a new elemental metal. Unconfirmed reports detail claims that this metal, as yet unnamed, is far stronger than steel once refined, and has a grey-blue hue. But what truly astonishes is that even in the ore and wrought metal states, it has none of the banality associated with Iron. Bainpersast has, reportedly, called upon the community of his local Kingdom of Oakenkirke to support his expeditions to study and experiment with this new discovery. High Queen Johanna announces format for the trial of Johann Fleck: '' ''Heralds from her Majesty's court spread the decree far and wide in a description of an altogether new format of a trial to be held. By her decree, the case would be in a format designed by one of the architects of the Parliament of Concordia that was meant to help settle disputes between parties in different Kingdoms in Concordia. The merits of the case would be judged by a tribunal representatives chosen by the High Queen and two other monarchs of Concordia deemed neutral in this matter. Yet two other monarchs of Concordia would be chosen to send representatives to act as officers of the trial- one to represent the aggrieved party, and the other arguing in defense of the accused. The trial would be open to the public (though under security and firm Protocols for the safety of all. Theft reported, Rewards for information Offered: The Countess Isabella Rosalita-Madrigal ap Eiluned of the Barony of Weeping Shores, in the Kingdom of Andalusia, reports that she is the latest victim of the degenerate cat-burglar known as 'the Magpie'. Dispatches report the theft of a prized crystal goblet from the Countess's home on or around the eve of the new year. The Countess has offered up considerations as a reward, such as of a commission of personalized Sidhe plate maille, for any information leading to the recovery of her property. ''Inventor unveils Ship with powered motor: '' ''William Symington demonstrates his Charlotte Dundas, a commercial shipping vessel called a "practical steam-ship" by its inventor. It set to water for the first time in Glasgow, Scotland. ''